1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel chemical compounds which have useful antibacterial properties, and which are also of value by virtue of their ability to promote growth when administered to farm animals. More specifically, these new chemical compounds are identified as derivatives of quinoxaline 1,4-dioxide, which have a benzoyl or substituted benzoyl group at the 2-position, and a hydroxymethyl, formyloxymethyl, alkanoyloxymethyl, alkanoylthiomethyl, alkylthiomethyl, alkylsulfinylmethyl, or alkylsulfonylmethyl group at the 3-position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quinoxaline 1,4-dioxides are a well-known class of chemical compounds, some of which are known to have antibacterial properties and/or to be useful as growth promoting agents in farm animals. British Pat. Specification No. 1,134,729 discloses 2-benzoyl-3-alkylquinoxaline 1,4-dioxides and 2-(substituted benzoyl)-3-alkylquinoxaline 1,4-dioxides. 2-Alkanoyl-3-(.alpha.-hydroxy lower alkyl)quinoxaline 1,4-dioxides and 2-alkanoyl-3-(.alpha.-lower alkanoyloxy lower alkyl)quinoxaline 1,4-dioxides fall within the broad generic disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,022. Edwards, Bambury and Ritter, in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 18, 637 (1975), describe the preparation and antibacterial activity of 1-hydroxy-1,3-dihydrofuro[3,4-b]quinoxaline 4,9-dioxide.